


Destiel: A Transgender Story

by Bucky99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, FTM!Dean, M/M, Smut in the future, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, Transphobia, abusive!John, first fic, highschool, sorry I'm bad at tagging, trans!Dean, transphobic language, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky99/pseuds/Bucky99
Summary: Dean Winchester is a teenage, female to male transgender who happens to be gay. This is a story of his life; going through his childhood, transition and love. Disclaimer:Any and all things having to do with CW's supernatural, do not belong to me.TRIGGER WARNING:Transphobia and abuse.There are a lot of chapters, but they are very short!





	1. Chapter 1

17 Years Ago:

 

The room was filled with crying. "It's a girl." The doctor said as John and Mary Winchester became proud parents of their new baby girl, Deanna Winchester.  
John cut her cord and the staff cleaned her up. When they were given Deanna back, she was wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket and a pink knit cap. This was the best moment of John and Mary's life.

 

15 Years Ago:

 

"John, let her be." Mary scolded John.  
"But, look at her! She tracks mud through the house and refuses to play with anything girly. I caught her with those stupid toy trucks from day care again, yesterday!" John huffs and crossed his arms, leaving against the counter while Mary cooked dinner.  
"John... I'm serious. All children are like this at her age." She tries to convince him.  
"She rips the heads off of her dolls." He cuts in.  
"She's two. Two year olds break things." She states.  
"I give." He mutters as Deanna runs by with a Barbie covered in mud and a buz cut.

 

14 Years Ago:

 

"You're going to have a baby brother, Deanna." Mary smiles.  
"Where is he?" Deanna asked, confused and excited.  
"Right in here." Mary said as she pointed to get stomach.  
"You ate him!?" She says with wide eyes. "It's not nice to eat babies, mommy! Spit him out!" She demands.  
Mary chuckles and shakes her head. "I didn't eat him, sweetheart. That's where he lives until he is ready to come out." She explains.  
"Do I get to play football with him?" Deanna asks excitedly.  
"Not until he is older. Okay? You have to help look after him."  
Deanna nodded. "Okay Mommy."

 

13 Years Ago:

 

"Why is he so small?" Deanna asks.  
"Because he's a baby. Be careful" John says.  
Deanna was sitting on the couch, holding a little baby Sam.  
"I like Sammy, mommy." She says with a huge smile.  
"I'm glad you do, Deanna." Mary smiled.

 

11 Years Ago:

 

"She's doing it again, Marry!" John yells from the other room.  
"Then handle it! I have a headache!" She yells back.  
Deanna had been taking all of Sam's 'boy' toys and playing with them. Deanna was currently playing with two you robots, making them fight.  
John walked up and yanked them out of her hands.  
"These are for boys! You are not a boy! These are not for you to play with!" John yells at Deanna.  
"Daddy! Give it back! I am a boy!" She starts crying.  
John slaps her mouth. "Don't you ever say that again, young lady!"  
Deanna starts crying and screaming.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy slapped me!" She gets up and runs to get mom, crying.  
"John! How dare you touch her like that? You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She says sternly and hugs Deanna.  
"But- I. Ugh. Yes dear." John says and leaves the room.

 

8 Years Ago:

 

Deanna got off the bus and walked into the house. She walked right to the room where her mom was.  
"Mom, I want to cut my hair." She says.  
"Why baby? I love your hair. How short do you want it?" Mary asks.  
"I don't like my hair. Wait right here." Deanna says with a big smile.  
She runs out of the room and grabs a pair of scissors. She goes to the bathroom and cuts the sides super short, and a little longer on top. Then she rubs back down to her mom, hair in every direction.  
"Like this mom!" She smiles.  
Mary looks at her shocked, but after a minute she smiles.  
"Do you want be to help you make it look very special?" She asks Deanna.  
Deanna nods rapidly. "Yes, please!"  
Mary got the clippers out and cut Deanna's hair properly then spiked the front with a little bit of gel.  
"What do you think baby?" Mary asks.  
"I love it. Thank you mom." She says and hugs her mom.  
A few hours later John comes home from work. The first thing he sees is Deanna's hair.  
"What the hell is this?" He demands.  
"It's Deanna's new hair. Isn't it nice, John." Mary says, glaring.  
"Ya, dad! I love it! Don't you love it, dad?" She asks.  
"No. I don't love it." He says then storms off to the living room.  
"He didn't mean it sweety." Mary says.  
"Yes he did. He's his jealous they my hair is better than his." Deanna says proudly.  
Mary laughs and ruffles Deanna's hair.

 


	2. Chapter 2

7 Years Ago:

"Deanna, What do you want for your birthday?" Mary asked as the family was sitting around the table, eating breakfast.   
"For daddy to love me." She says quietly. John drops his fork on his plate, then gets up to leave the room.   
"Sit down and eat. Right now!" Mary spats at John.   
"Why?" He asks, glaring at her.   
"Because I spent all morning making breakfast for this family and we're going to eat it as a family." She says, glaring back. John then sat down and continued to eat, without a word.  
"What theme do you want for your party?" She asks Deanna.   
"Monsters!" She smiles big.   
"Okay. Who are you inviting?"   
"Ash, Benny, Crowley, Garth, Alistair, and Luci." She states and keeps eating.   
"I don't think it's right to invite two girls and four boys, Deanna. Don't you think Ash and Luci will feel left out?" John asks.   
"You're silly dad. Ash and Luci are boys. Luci is short for Lucifer. No know knows his real name. Even his parents call him Luci." Deanna says.   
"It's not right. You're the only girl." John starts.   
"But Dad! I'm a-"  
"Don't you dare say it. Do you want slapped?"   
Deanna looks down. "May I be excused, mom?" She asks quietly. "Yes sweety." Mary excuses her.  
Deanna gets up, puts her dishes in the sink then runs to her room, crying.  
"Mommy?" Sam buts in.  
"Yes, Sammy?" She asks.   
"Why is Dean crying?" He asks, playing with his food.   
"Who is Dean, baby?"  
"My brother." He states.   
"You don't have a brother."  
"Yes I do. He just went to his room. May I leave now mommy?" He asks.   
She nods. "Go ahead Sammy."  
"Thank you mommy." Sam says then gets down and rushes to Deanna's room.   
"Dean?" Sam says as he walks into her room.   
"Sammy? Why did you call me Dean?" She asks.   
"Because that's a boy name. And its kind of close to your name. Also because you're my brother." Sam smiles and walks up to Deanna's bed, where she is sitting.   
Deanna smiles big and hugs Sam. "I love you Sammy. Thank you."   
"I love you too, Dean."  
Downstairs, Mary and John were arguing.   
"Even Sam thinks she's a boy! This isn't right, Mary." John almost growls.   
"Maybe it's because the only friends she has are boys. Let her be who she wants to be." Mary says and finished her plate.   
"No! You gave birth to a girl! She is staying a girl." Join says then storms out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my wattpad, but I'm transfering it over to AO3 because I think more people will read it on here. Sorry for the spam!

6 Years Ago:

"Kids! It's time for clothes shopping! Let's go!" Mary yelled to Sam and Dean(na).   
Sam and Dean(na) raced each other to the car, almost falling over in the process.   
"Sam, I get the front seat. You're too little. You would get hurt if wet got in an accident." Dean(na) said and made Sam get in the back seat.   
"Stop babying me, Dean. You're not mom."   
"Sam, Deanna's right. Be nice." Mary cut in before they started an actual argument.   
"Fine." He huffed.   
When they finally got to the store, they walked right to the boys section.   
"Sam, pick out some clothes. Then we can go to the girls section for Deanna." Mary told Sam.  
"Mom, can I please get boys clothes? Please?" Dean(na) begged.   
Mary sighed. "Why do you want boys clothes?"  
"Because I'm a boy mom. Why don't you understand that?" Dean(na) says, voice cracking slightly.  
After a minute of thinking, Mary finally gave in. "Fine. Clothes can't hurt anybody anyway."   
Dean(na) smiled big and hugged Mary.   
"Thank you so much, mom."   
"Anything for my son." She says.   
Dean's face lights up.   
"Now get moving. We don't have all day." She says then Dean rushed around and picks out clothes in the boys section along with Sam. At least there dad was on a trip to visit a ill relative, and windy be home for a while.

When John got back, half of Dean's new clothes were cut up and burned.


	4. Chapter 4

5 Years ago:

The past year had been tough. John was getting worse. He would beat Dean whenever Mary wasn't home. He would strip Dean down, shove him in the bathroom and yell as Dean cried. This lasted for 7 months until Sam caught John and told Mary right away.

Three months later, the divorce along with the restraining order went through. John was sentenced 8 months in jail and parole for child endangerment.

As soon as John was out of the house, Dean started to see a gender therapist. He was put on hormone blockers and it was the happiest day of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of chapters, but they are very short! Hang with me please!

4 Years Ago:

"Dean! Dean! I need help with homework!" Sam yelled from his room. Dean groaned and walked into Sam's room.   
"Why can't mom help you?" He asks, remote control in hand.   
"I'm kind of busy watching Doctor Who." Sam rolls his eyes.   
"She's at uncle Bobby and aunt Ellen's. She wanted girl time."  
"Fine. Let me see it."   
Sam slid his homework over to Dean. The title was 'My Brother Dean'.   
"What's the assignment?" He asks confused.   
"My hero." Sam says with a smile. Dean smiled back and sat down to help Sam.

Once Dean finished helping Sam with his homework he stood up.   
"Want me to order pizza and we can watch Doctor Who? I know you have the hots for David Tennant." He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.   
"Shut up! So do you!" Sam blushed.  
"Bitch." Dean chuckles.  
"Jerk." Sam smiles.   
Dean ruffles Sam's hair and they watch Doctor Who.


	6. Chapter 6

3 Years Ago:

"Mom, can I please get one?" Dean asked, scrolling through the pictures on the computer.   
"Get one of what, sweety?" She asked as she folded laundry.   
"A binder." He says, still looking at the pictures.  
"What's a binder again?" She asks, looking at Dean as she folds.   
"They make your chest flat." He looks up at Mary.  
"Please?"  
She sighs.  
"How much are they?" She asks, holding back a smile.  
"About 40 bucks..." He says biting his lip.   
"Do you know what size you need?"   
"Yes..." He says, getting excited.  
"Go get my card from my purse." She says with a smile. Dean jumps up with a smile. He runs over and hugs her tight.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" He smiles big.   
"You're welcome. Now do me a favor and stop growing up." She smiles.

Two weeks later his binder came in. He couldn't tell what the happiest day of his life was anymore. There was too many.


	7. Chapter 7

2 Years Ago:

"Are you nervous?" Sam asks.  
"Not really. Are you?" Dean asks.   
"Kind of. I don't want to move. I like this house." Sam frowns.  
"I know. I do too. But we have all summer to make new friends before school starts. And cousin Jo well be even closer to us now." Dean smiles.   
"There's nothing to worry about, Sammy."  
"Promise?" Sam asks.  
"Ya, I promise. Jo and I will look after you." Dean smiles.  
"Okay. Thanks." 

Dean was kind of excited to move. That house was the last thing that reminded him of his dad, and that was something he was desperate to forget.


	8. Chapter 8

1 Year ago:

"Happy Birthday dear Deeeaaaannn! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.   
"Make a wish already." Bobby playfully groaned.   
Dean closed his eyes and blew out the candles as he made a wish.   
"What did you wish for?" Sam asked.  
"For you to stop bugging me about my love life." He joked.   
"I'm kidding. You know I can't tell."  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Let eat some cake, and you can open your presents. After presents I have a suprise for you." Mary said with a smile.   
"Okay. Thank you mom."

"Holy shit!"  
"Dean! Language!" Mary snapped.  
"Sorry mom." He said and looked down at his present from Bobby.  
"Thank you so much uncle Bobby!" He smiled big. It was a hunting rifle.   
"No problem kid. I figured you'd like to go hunting with me and my pall Rufus sometime. That is, if it's okay with your mom." Bobby said in his gruff voice.   
"I trust you boys." Mary smiles.  
"Open mine next!" Sam says and he takes a bite of cake.  
Dean opens his present from Sam. It's an amulet.  
"Wow. Thanks Sammy." He says as he puts it on. He stands up and hugs his brother.   
"No problem."  
"Now if you boys would wrap up this chick flick moment... you have one more present, Dean." Bobby cuts in.  
Dean blushes and opens the last present. It's a big box, but it feels empty. There's a card in it. It's from the same place that put him on hormone blockers.   
"I don't understand." Dean says confused.   
"Are you ready for your first shot of T?" Mary asks.   
"Surprise." She smiles.   
Dean is totally shocked. Tears fill his eyes as he jumps up and hugs his mom.   
"Thank you so much mom. This means so much." Everyone is clapping and smiling.   
"No problem sweetheart. And I figured you might want to drive us there in your car." She smiles and holds up the keys to the 1967 Chevy Impala.  
"You're giving me baby!?" He grins.  
"You deserve it. You're the man of the house. You should have your own car."  
"Hell yes! Thank you!"

"Calm down." Sam chuckled as they waited for the doctor to come in.  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk." Sam said as he rolled his eyes.   
The doctor finally came in. He showed Dean how the shots worked and gave him his first one.

His couldn't believe his wish came true.


	9. Chapter 9

Present Day:

"Ash" the teacher called.  
"Here." A boy with a mullet spoke up.  
"Crowley."  
"Right here sweet thing." A strange looking boy said with a smirk.   
"Alistair?"  
"I worship Satan." The boy said with a fake evil laugh as his friends highfived.  
"Michael?"  
"Here ma'am." The boy said then glared as his brother kicked him.  
"Lucifer."  
"That's my name. Don't wear it out." The oldest boy in the class, Michael's brother, said with his feet on the desk.  
"Deanna."  
Dean's face turned bright red. They were suppose to write down a note to address him as Dean.  
He raised his hands, only high enough that his other classmates couldn't see. The teacher wasn't paying attention.  
"It's Dean..." He almost whispered.  
The class erupted in laughter.  
He hid his head with his hoodie.  
"Grow up!" It was a boy's voice. Dean looked up. The voice came from the seat behind him. He looked back at the boy.  
"Thanks." He said softly.  
The boy nodded with a smile.  
"No problem. I'm Cas-"  
"Castiel."  
"Here." The boy answered. He was gorgeous. He had dark hair and hurricane blue eyes.  
"Dean." He said with a small blush.  
"Ya, I heard." Castiel chuckles.  
"Do you mind if I call you Cas? Your full name is hard to say." He lightly chuckled. Castiel smiles.  
"Cas. Cas." Castiel says testing it out. Then he smiles.  
"Sure. I like it when you say it."  
Dean smiled back.  
"Awesome."


	10. Chapter 10

Present day (From now on, all will be present day unless said otherwise):

"Did you make any friends at school?" Mary asked as she cooked dinner.  
"Ooh, I did! His name is Gabriel." Sam says with a big smile.  
"Good for you honey." She smiles.  
"What about you Dean? Any new friends?" She asks.  
"I wouldn't say friends. But I talked you this guy in one of my classes. Cas. He has extremely blue eyes. Oh, and they called me Deanna in all my classes." He says almost whispering the last part.  
"I promise I'll call and get it fixed. Don't worry about it. Is Cas cute?" She asks with a smile.  
"Mom!"  
"What? I'm just asking."  
Dean blushes and lightly nods.  
"Ya, he's cute."  
"Ooh, someone's got a crush!" Sam chuckes.  
"It doesn't matter. Nothing's going to happen." Dean shrugged.  
"Why is that?" His mom asks.  
"I'm a freak. He's probably straight. If he does like guys, He won't like me. Most guys that like guys, aren't into trans." Dean says like he's talking about what he ate for lunch. He grabs his dinner and goes to his room.  
"He's too hard on himself." Sam says and Mary sighs.  
"You're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is liking it so far!


	11. Chapter 11

"Deanna." Mr.Alistair calls.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Dean!" Dean sighs. He hates this school. Most of his teachers won't call him Dean unless he gets his name legally changed. It's hard getting his name changed.  
"I'm sorry, but it says Deanna. I'm calling you Deanna." Alistair says.  
"Fine. Then I'm calling you Ms. Alistair." Dean says crossing his arms.  
"You will not. Your name is Deanna and that is what I'll call you. I'm a man. I am Mr.Alistair. Got that Ms. Winchester?" Alistair says ad the rest of the students laugh.  
"Fuck you! I'm a man!" Dean yells, frustrated and close to tears.  
"Are you going to cry little girl?" Alistair taunts.  
Dean gets up and storms out of the classroom. He's on his way to the bathroom, crying, when he bumps into someone. He almost falls over but the other person catches him. Dean looks up and meets hurricane blue eyes.  
"Hey, Dean, are you okay?" Cas asks softly.  
"Ya, I'm fine." He says quickly, looking down.  
"You're crying." Cas says softly and wipes a tear away from Dean's cheek.  
"No I'm not." He says and wipes away his tears quickly.  
"Hey, tell me what wrong." Cas says and tips Dean's chin up.  
"Nothing's wrong. Okay?" He snaps.  
"It was Alistair wasn't it? He gave me crap for being gay the other day. He told me I was going to hell. I said with him alive, I was already there." He lightly chuckles.  
Dean looks up.  
"Wait? You're gay?" He asks, shocked.  
"Yes... did you not pick up on the flirting? Shit, Anna says it would work." Cas mumbles.  
"You were flirting with me? I thought you just pittied me." Dean said in total shock.  
"And who's Anna?" He asks.  
"My sister. And Ya, I was flirting with you. Why would I pity you?" Cas asks.  
"Because everyone picks on me." Dean retorts.  
"That's just because people are stupid. I don't pity you." Cas says with a small smile.  
"Thanks." Dean smiles back.  
"So anyway... I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me this weekend?" Cas asks.  
"Um, Ya. Sure! That would great." Dean says with a big smile.  
Cas smiles back and hands Dean a piece of paper.  
"Here's my number. Text me and I'll let you know the details." Cas says with a light blush.  
Dean takes the latter and smiles.  
"Okay. I'll see you later." Dean says quietly.  
"Okay. Later." Cas says and they walk their separate ways, Dean forgetting about Alistair.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure? Am I under dressed? Over dressed? Mom, I'm serious!" Dean said, close to hyperventilating. Tonight was his first date, with Cas. Mary chuckled lightly at Dean.

"I promise, sweetheart. You look very handsome." She said as she smiled at Dean. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans, a black t-shirt with his boots. His shirt was pretty snug fitting, but it looked good with his binder on. 

"What if I say something stupid?" Dean asked with wide eyes. Just then Sam popped into the room. 

"We all know you're going to say something stupid. You always say stupid stuff when you're nervous." Sam teased. 

"Bitch." Dean grumbled to Sam.

"Jerk." Sam said with a smirk then stuck out his tongue.

"Language!" Mary said, surprised they acted like she wasn't in the room. " And Sam, stop picking on your brother." 

"Why? It's fun." Sam smiled and gave his mom puppy dog eyes. Mary rolled her eyes. 

"Go do your homework." She said then shooed off Sam.

"Do you think he'll like me?"  Dean asked his mom quietly. 

"You want to know a secret?" Mary asked and Dean nodded.

"I think he already does." She whispered to Dean, with a smile.  Dean blushes.

"Thanks mom." He smiles and gives his mom a hug. 

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Dean said and rushed to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm serious, Balthazar! Don't embarrass me. He's going to be here soon." Cas told his older brother. Dean was picking Cas up, but Balthazar had to be there to approve of Dean.

"But that's my job, Cassie." Balthazar chuckled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Cassie? Mom and dad don't even call me Cassie? No one calls me Cassie!" Cas said frustrated.

"I only call you Cassie because I feel like you'd be the girl in the relationship." Balthazar teased.

"You're such a moron." Cas huffed just ask the doorbell rung. 

"I'll get it!." Cas said and ran to the door. He opened it to see Dean standing there, the impala in the driveway.

"Hey. I'm not early... or late, am I?" Dean asked. Cas smiled and shook his head no. 

"Right on time." Cas said as Balthazar walked up behind him. 

"So this is the girlfriend, huh?" Balthazar teased, not knowing Dean was trans. Dean flushed bright red.

"I'm just teasing." Balthazar said, then saw Dean's car. "Damn bro. Sweet ride." 

Dean lightly smirked, proud of himself. 

"Thanks. Anyway... you ready to go, Cas?" Dean asked, smiling nervously at Cas.

"Ya. Let's go." Cas smiled as they walked to Dean's car.

~

Once they got to the movies and paid for the tickets and snacks, they sat down in the very back row. Dean was nervous, knowing they had a few minutes to kill before the movie started. Cas turned slightly towards Dean. 

"So, tell me about yourself." Cas said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Dean lightly chuckled.

"Well, I have a little brother, Sam. And I live with him and my mom." Dean said.

"What about your dad?" Cas asked.

"He left when I was a bit younger. I don't really like to talk about it." Dean said quietly. 

"It's okay. You don't have to." Cas said softly. "It's too bad though. He's missing out on being the dad of a really cool guy." Cas reassured  Dean.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said with a smile. "What about you? Siblings, other than Balthazar?" Dean asked.

"A lot. Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar, Anna, and then Alfie. Alfie is the only one younger than me." Cas said.

"Damn, that's a lot of people." Dean said. Cas chuckled with a nod. 

"Ya, but Michael and Lucifer are out of the house. They don't approve of my 'lifestyle' and my parents refused to kick me, so they moved out and got an apartment together; which is kind of weird because they hate each other. " Cas said, then blushed, realizing he had been rambling on.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous." Cas said, slightly mumbling.

"You're nervous? Really?" Dean asked in shock.

"Ya..." Cas said a little confused.

"Oh thank god. I though it was just me." Dean said with a little nervous laugh. Cas then smiled. 

"Why would you be nervous?" Cas asked.

"I'm scared you wouldn't like me." Dean said softly. Cas nudged him with his shoulder. 

"You're like, the hottest guy in school." Cas chuckled. Dean's eyes went wide.

"Wait, what?" Dean said in shock. The lights in the theater began to dim.

"Shh. The movie's starting." Cas said as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

~

The movie went on and they started to hold hands. Dean's hand was lightly sweating. This was his first date and he really didn't want to mess it up. 

About an hour into the movie, Cas moved the divider from between them, leaning up against Dean. Cas was nervous, but he was being brave and making the first move since he was the one that asked Dean out. 

Cas continued to work his way closer to Dean. He began to focus on Dean, instead of the movie. Funny enough, Dean was totally entranced by the movie. Cas studied Dean's face. His jawline, his freckles, his eyes and last of all, his lips. He began to bite his lip, unaware he was doing it. 

Dean eventually got the feeling he was being watched and looked at Cas, who was biting his lip.

"Everything okay?" Dean whispered to Cas. Cas nodded then leaned closer to Dean's ear to whisper to him.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Cas asked. Dean turned bright red then hesitantly nodded his head. Cas then leaned in to kiss Dean, but right before there lips met, Dean spoke up.

"Wait. I have to tell you something first." Dean whispered. Cas' brows furrowed but lightly nodded.

"Okay. What is it?" Cas asked quietly. Dean took a deep breath and with a split second of courage he said it.

"I'm transgender...." 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas paused for a moment then looked at Dean.

"Female to male? Or male to female?" Cas asked quietly.

"Female to male." Dean whispered and nervously gulped.

"Okay." Cas said and lightly shrugged as if to ask what the big deal was.

"Is that it?" Cas asked. Dean nodded lightly, surprised with how well Cas was taking the news. 

"Um, ya. That's it." Dean slightly mumbled.

"You're okay with that?" Dean asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Cas asked back.

"It's the reason my dad left." Dean mumbled, slightly ashamed.

"Your dad doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him." Cas assured Dean. Dean lightly blushed and looked down, embarrassed to look Cas in the eye.

"Is it still okay if I kiss you?" Cas asked after a few seconds of silence. 

Dean blushed even more but nodded then looked at Cas.  Cas leaned in closer to Dean, there lips meeting half way. It was both Cas and Dean's first kiss, ever. It was a little unsure at first, but it quickly became familiar. They ended up kissing for the remainder of the movie. 

~

After the movie was over they decided to get some ice cream. They went to Dean's favorite place. It was a cute little diner. They had homemade ice cream and the best pie in the world. Dean ordered two slices of apple pie and a big sundae, for the both of them.

"You didn't have to pay for the movie and this." Cas said as there dessert was set down in front of them.

"I wanted to." Dean says with a smile. 

"Ya, but I asked you on this date and you're doing all the work." Cas said as he watched Dean take a huge bite of pie.

"I'll let you pay next time."Dean mumbled around the pie in his mouth. Cas chuckled then lightly sighed. 

"Fine. Deal." Cas said and gave in with a smile. 

"But... you owe me with more kisses." Cas smirked. Dean smiled.

"I think I can live with that." Dean smiled as they ate their ice cream and pie.

~

Panting. Light panting, but panting non the less filled the car. They were parked a few blocks away from Cas' house. Cas told Dean to pull over in front of in front of a small local park. That's when Cas grabbed Dean by the shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him. After a few minutes, Cas pulled away slightly and mumbled against Dean's lips. 

"You're really good at this." Cas mumbled then lightly nibbled on Dean's bottom lip. Dean let out a little groan.

"R-really?" Dean asked, panting into Cas' mouth.

"Mhm. You taste really good too." Cas whispered as he began to kiss down Dean's jaw. Dean blushed as he panted. Cas continued to kiss down Dean's jaw, reaching his neck. Dean closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan.

"This okay?" Cas asked, making sure everything was okay with Dean. Dean nodded yes and let out a grunt. Cas smirked and began to suck and bite at Dean's neck. Dean let out little breathy moans as Cas continued to work on his neck.

After a few minutes Cas pulled away with a pleased look on his face. Dean raised an eyebrow at the face Cas was making. 

"What's that look for?" Dean asked, unsure.

 "Let's just say kids at school won't be giving you shit about not getting any, now." Cas said as he bit his lip. Dean looked confused then looked in the car mirror. 

"Oh my god!" Dean almost shrieked then started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Cas asked, amused and slightly confused.

"My brother is probably going to give me a high five and my mom will tell me to go to my room." Dean chuckled. They both erupted in laughter.

~

Dean dropped Cas off at his house and kissed him goodnight. He then drove home with a smile on his face the whole time. 

~

"Did you kiss? Did you kiss? Did you kiss?" Sam asked, jumping all over Dean as he walked in the door. 

"Sammy, calm down. If I tell you, you can't blab to mom." Dean said as he kicked his shoes off and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, I promise I won't Dean. Now tell me, tell me, tell me." Sam said, following close behind Dean.

Dean sighed happily and rolled his eyes. He opened his eyes and pulled out some Ben & Jerry's from the freezer. "Ya, we kissed. A lot. He was really good at it too." Dean said, smiling at the memory of them making out at the movies and kissing Cas goodnight, then blushed.

Sam smiled. "I'm happy for you bro."


	15. Chapter 15

Dean and Cas have officially been a couple for about three months now. They have been spending a lot of time together and formed a GSA (Gay Straight Alliance) club at their school for the LGBTQ+ kids to join. They run the club together, along with help from other students. They thought it was a great way to bring them closer together. 

Everyday after school Cas would come over to Dean's house. They would do their homework together then hangout until right before dark. They were currently laying on the couch, making out, instead of watching the Captain America movie that was playing on the tv. Dean's mom and brother were out of the house, doing something that had to due with Sam being a nerd. Dean didn't really know what it was, little did he care at the moment. The point was, Dean and Cas had the house to themselves.

  Dean was practically straddling Cas as they kissed. Cas deepened the kiss and lightly nibbled on Dean's bottom lip, drawing out a small moan from him. Dean slipped a hand under Cas' shirt, running his hand against they boys abs. Cas placed his hands on the small of Dean's back, not daring to slip his hands under the shirt in fear of making Dean uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean mumbled against Cas' lips. They had talked about the dysphoria Dean had with his chest, but he trusted Cas and he was wearing his binder. "Just not my chest." Dean said softly and Cas nodded, slipping his hand just barely under the shirt, still resting at Dean's lower back. Cas kissed Dean again, then moved down and sucked a hickey onto his neck.

They began to slowly grind their hips together, lightly moaning now and again. They got so caught up in what they were doing, they didn't hear Mary and Sam come home. Sam ran in first, wanting to show Cas and Dean an award he won.

"EWWWW! Gross! Keep it in your pants!" Sam yelled, shielding his eyes. Mary walked in, right as Sam being to make a big scene, the boys not having enough time to brake apart yet.

Dean and Cas broke apart as soon as they heard Sam, still getting caught by Mary. 

"Cas, if you would excuse us for a moment, I need to talk to Dean alone. Then he will drive you home." Mary said, crossing her arms. Cas nodded, his face beet red. He quickly fixed his shirt then walked into another room with Sam. 

"Care you explain?" Mary asked, looking at Dean. Dean's hair was slightly messed up and he was even more red than Cas was.

"W-we just got carried away. We didn't even do anything!" Dean stammered. Mary raised an eyebrow. "That thing on your neck says otherwise." Dean's eyes widened. "He left a mark!?" His hand immediately going to his neck. Mary held back laughing, but let out a deep sigh. "Just be safe, don't let it happen again. If it does, feet on the floor and door open. Is that clear?" Dean nodded, hand still on his neck.

"Now go drive Cas home." Mary said, nodding towards the room Cas was in. "Oh, and Dean. I'm proud you're getting comfortable with yourself. I wish you weren't going up so fast, but I'm proud of you." Dean lightly blushed. "Thank you, mom." Dean said with a small smile before getting Cas and leaving to take him home.

~

"You do realize at some point I get you mark you back, right?" Dean asked Cas as they pulled up to the Novak house. Cas chuckled and nodded. "Ya, ya, ya."  

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. "See you tomorrow." Dean smiled and kissed him back. "Goodnight, babe." Cas blushed. "Goodnight, baby."

Dean smiled and watched Cas' ass as he walked away. He was going to get so much hell from Sam when he got home.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean and Cas had been 'exploring' each other lately. They had been very careful not to get caught again. They only 'explored' when they knew parents and siblings were out of either house at the time.   
Dean had become comfortable enough to strip down to his boxer briefs and half binder, while around Cas. He had also been working out a lot, so he was developing v-lines and abs. Funny enough, you couldn't really make out his incoming v-lines due to hickeys left by Cas covering them. As soon as they started to fade, new ones replaced them.  
Dean had finally marked Cas, a big fat hickey right on his neck for everyone to see. He grinned when even Sam gave Cas shit for it.   
Sam had some nerd tournament the next day, but it was a state over, so Mary and Sam left that night. That meant Cas and Dean got the house to themselves for the whole night and the next day.  
Dean and Cas were laying in bed, heatedly making out, in nothing but their boxer briefs (and Dean in his binder).  
"I wanna touch you." Cas mumbled against Dean's mouth.   
"You are, Cas." Dean mumbled back.  
"I mean.... I want to touch all of you. But only if you're comfortable with it." Cas had pulled back enough to look at Dean at this point.  
Dean bit his lip and thought for a few moments. He took a deep breath and replied shakily.  
"Only if we turn the lights off and my binder stays on." Dean says, nervous, but voice firm enough Cas will know that's the only way.  
Cas nods his head.  
"Of course. I don't want you to make you uncomfortable. Just tell me if you want me to stop." Cas says as he gets up and turns the lights off.  
Cas walked back over to where Dean was on the bed.   
He got back on top of Dean and kissed him again to make sure he was calm and comfortable.  
After a making out for a few minutes, when Cas finally knew Dean was relaxed, he began to kiss down Dean's body. He skipped over the binder and went to Dean's stomach. Cas kissed and nipped all over Dean's skin, leaving behind love bites.   
While Cas kissed and nipped at Dean's skin, he slowly and gently pulled Dean's boxers off. Cas felt Dean tense slightly below him. He slowed his movement even more, so Dean wouldn't get too stressed out.  
"Tell me if you want me to stop." Cas said, reminding Dean.  
"Keep going, it's okay." Dean said, his voice breathy and slightly nervous.  
Cas nodded and continued. He finally pulled Dean's boxers off completely.  
"Call it my dick. That's it. Okay?" Dean said softly. He almost never got bottom dysphoria, unlike a lot of guys, but not all, but only if he called it his dick.  
Cas nodded. He would have no problem referring you Dean's "area" as his dick. It actually looked like Dean had a small dick due to growth from his hormones.  
Cas continued kissing lower and lower. He could hear Dean's breath speeding up. He smirked to himself slightly. He spit a little in his hand to make sure it was wet enough, then reached down and lightly stroked Dean's dick.  
"Shit." Dean mumbled and his breath hitched as Cas touched him.  
"You good?" Cas asked, halting his strokes.  
Dean nodded rapidly.  
"Ya, ya. Keep going."  
Cas smirked and stroked Dean again. He slowly picked up the pace. Before long, Dean was a begging mess. Begging for more.  
"Dean, can I suck your dick?" Cas said in a low, husky voice.  
Dean whined and nodded.  
"P-please Cas." He said as his hand reached down to grip Cas' hair.  
Cas immediately leaned down and took Dean into his mouth.  
Instantly he was rewarded with the sound of Dean moaning and his hair being pulled. Cas continued to suck, harder and faster, Dean's moans encouraging him to keep going.  
After a few minutes, Dean came without warning. Cas smirked and licked it up.  
Cas then kissed back up Dean's body with a smile on his face.  
When he finally got to Dean's face, Dean looked completely blissed out.  
"How's my boy feeling?" Cas asked and Dean smiled.  
"Fucking amazing." Dean chuckled. "I'm repaying the favor when I have the energy."  
Cas chuckled also and nodded. "No complaining here." He said then kissed Dean's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im taking plot suggestions! I'm stuck and don't really know where to go from here!


End file.
